This summer will be interesting
by brittsweirdos
Summary: Beca really isn't looking forward to going to a summer camp where she won't know anybody, and she really looks forward for the summer to be over. But when she meets a perky redhead who she befriends instantly maybe she doesn't want her wish to come true. (All rights to pitch perfect) Young Bechloe fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Yup here's a young Bechloe fanfic, sorry this chapter is so short, it's just an introduction kinda thing, hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Three things changed Beca's life forever, just three things. Summer camp, music, and a perky redhead, doesn't sound like much right? Well to Beca Mitchell this was. She had never been anywhere away from her mom after her parents' divorce when she was nine, she was fourteen now. Music was always Beca's way to get away from things. And the perky redhead well there's not really much to describe there.

Beca only knew about one thing coming into her life and that was music, because she had loved it since she was just four years old. The other things kind of crept up on her, especially the redhead.

Beca had known about summer camp for a while now and was dreading it when she learned about it in the middle of the school year, that she had to go on only the third day of summer. She had to go because her mom had a business trip that had to last almost the whole summer. So when the first day of summer came along Beca slowly walked home from school with all the other kids running past her excitedly starring at her as if she was a zombie or something.

Beca sighed when she stepped into her house, a blue town house to be exact, two bedrooms, one bathroom. She set her backpack down and heard her mom humming the tune of god knows what in the kitchen. Beca didn't know if she wanted to see her mom right now, she wanted her mom to believe she was dead so she didn't have to go to that summer camp.

But of course her mom noticed her sneaking up the stairs and called out to her "Beca! Hello?" Her mom yelled standing at the bottom of the stairs. Beca sighed and turned around and gave her mom a glare "Start packing we are leaving in ten!" Beca cringed at that, she thought it started on the third day of summer not the first.

She felt the question slip out of her mouth "I thought it started on the third day of summer," Beca sounded like a brat when she asked that question but she still wondered. Her mom just smiled and took out the ear buds she currently had in "It's in Pennsylvania, silly," Her mom laughed, put her ear buds back in and turned back into the kitchen dancing to some music she was listening to in her ear buds. Beca almost fell down the stairs. (Luckily she caught herself) Pennsylvania? They lived in Maine, nowhere near Pennsylvania.

Beca wanted to run down to her mom and ask her more questions but she felt herself holding back. She slowly went up the carpeted stairs and up to her room. The room had one window that looked out into a parking lot, a bed, dresser, and a computer desk. It wasn't much but Beca still felt very comfy in her small room.

She grabbed a small duffel bag from under her bed and put some clothing in and other things she would need, such as her headphones, IPod, because let's face it, she couldn't last two days without her music, let alone the whole summer. She put her journal in there, her dream journal to be exact, nobody knew about it, not even her mom. Lastly she put her drawing notebook in the bag and a couple pens and pencils.

She looked at her watch, she had only been home for seven minutes, and she was already leaving, how nice. Beca grabbed her duffel bag, flung it around her shoulders and waved bye to her room feeling like a complete weirdo for doing that, and went down stairs.

She saw her mom waiting impatiently by the door, "it's about time," her mom said and right when Beca was down the stairs her mom threw something at her, a bottle of bug spray/sunscreen. "You'll need that too, now get in the car we don't have all day," her mom yelled the last part and went out the door into their car, an off-road red jeep.

Beca just stood there in the doorway and watched her mom start the car; I guess there was no turning back now, for whatever that was.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMFG sorry I haven't ever updated I've just been SOOOOO busy with PSSAS this week and soccer starting but trust me guys, this story is getting some where... very... slowly... :D LOL JUST READ ALREADY I'LL SHUT UP.**

* * *

Beca sat there in her mom's jeep with her head leaning against the seat belt with her ear buds in and with all the windows and air blowing her hair all over the place. She kept looking at the clock in her mom's jeep and every time she looked only about a minute had gone by. Maybe I should just try and fall asleep, that will pass time.

When Beca finally felt herself falling asleep she thought it had been at least an hour but when she opened her eyes to look at the clock two minutes had passed. Beca slumped in her seat and sighed. Her mom just looked at her and laughed and turned on the radio and started to dance to some song. Beca couldn't help but laugh a little as she saw her mom's long brunette hair go all over the place flying crazily.

Beca shook her head and leaned against the seat belt again trying to focus on her music. Somewhere I belong by Linkin park was playing, how ironic Beca thought. She still saw her mom dancing next to her and just laughed and took out her ear buds. "Mom, you scaring me," Beca laughed and put her knees up to her chest. Her mom stopped dancing and looked at Beca and rolled her eyes "You're just jealous of these dance moves," her mom said and turned the music up. Beca shook her head, "I can dance better than that," she said and lifted her knees down from her chest and threw her hands up in the air pretending like she was on a rollercoaster.

Beca's mom just laughed and turned the music down and threw her hands up in the air with Beca. Beca was sure that people were looking but who cared, well maybe the police but… All the sudden Beca's mom started throwing her hands near Beca and hitting her. Beca laughed as her mom pulled away and Beca started to fix her hair. "You have been disqualified for harming your daughter," Beca said pointing at her mom and pretended to blow a whistle, her mom now had her eyes on the road. Beca's mom just laughed "We're almost there in about nine hours, and I guess you won," Beca's mom mumbled the last part "VICTORY!" Beca shouted and put her ear buds back in. Beca just realized that her mom said almost nine hours. This was going to be a long ride.

The rest of the ride was pretty much silent, well there was that time they song lollipop, lollipop, but come on, who can't do that when somebody's eating a lollipop? They also song we will we will rock you at the top of their lungs three times… but other than that Beca listened to her music and looked out the window. The ride was pretty fun but also not because she had never gone on a lot of road trips and she really didn't want to go to that summer camp.

Finally after nine hours of being on the road which Beca had actually somewhat enjoyed they pulled into a gravel path road that led into the woods. Great we're here, after driving on the bumpy road for about a minute they pulled into a parking area where all around it where trees and log cabins. Beca sighed as she took it all in. They were just a couple days early and Beca already felt strange. Beca felt her mom get out of the car and Beca knew she had to get out sometime soon. Beca slumped even farther in her seat and got out of the car unplugging her ear buds and putting them in her pocket. Just as she was about to walk behind the car she was tackled by two redheads who both looked like they were lost.

* * *

**OOOOOO cliff hanger who do you think the redheads are? I think you know who one of them is, one you might not know of, yeah you really don't know who she is I mean he or she you never know right xD I will try and update sometime this week I PROMISE LOL! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh haven't had internet for 2 weeks, but here it is. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

OK, so all I really remember is riding with my mom in her jeep. We made it to that summer camp thing, and I was getting out of the car and that's all I remember because all the sudden the rest is black. Next thing I know is that I'm awake on the ground with a grave pain in my stomach and my left arm feeling like crap. I can only really open one eye, my right one and I have no idea why, oh yeah and there's random people standing above me whispering. Wow, this is nice.

I really want to call out for my mom but all the sudden I'm being lifted up by random people and then everything goes black again. I must have been unconscious for a while because when I wake up I'm in a bed that's really hard and the window next to me outside is pitch black. I rub my eyes and quickly sit up in the bed. Clearly this is the "camps" hospital or something because there are nurses or "nurses" walking around folding the sheets on every one of the beds in the hospital thing.

Why am I even here? Where exactly is here? I shake my head and try to get up but am slowly stopped by an "awesome" pain in my left arm. I mumble a curse word under my breath and see a nurse coming over. She looks at me and smiles and finally reaches me and just looks down at me. I just glare at her but yet she's still smiling. "Beca is it? Welcome to camp! Haha, this is a bad welcoming, don't worry Chloe and Maddie will explain everything, they should be here soon," Beca just starred at the woman with her bright blonde hair in a bun. Beca soon realized what was going on and just nodded. Beca gave her a stupid look saying, "hey at least tell me your name" or something like "Um your very perky" but the woman just stared down at her and sighed "My name is Mrs. Susanne," the woman said and walked away disappearing out the door.

Beca laughed as she saw the name fit perfectly for her, and even yet she was married! All the sudden Beca felt herself breaking down into laughter and she put her left hand up to her face to hide the tears but found herself shrieking in pain. But yet she still kept laughing for what seemed like hours.

She finally stopped laughing when she saw a girl walk in who looked about her age. She wore a hoodie that had the Hollister symbol on it and she was wearing shorts. She also had light ginger hair that was tied up in a ponytail. The girl walked slowly over to Beca and smiled when she got there. She stood right in front of Beca and held her hand out. What was Beca supposed to do? All the sudden she felt herself take the girls hand and the girl pulled her up off the bed so they were about two feet apart.

The girl smiled "Names Maddie, you'll be in the same cabin as me and my sister, I guess Miss... Oh I mean Mrs. Susanne told you everything," Beca just stared at her blankly and then Maddie seemed to understand "She didn't tell you anything, did she?" Maddie asked and Beca just shook her head, she really wasn't in the mood for talking. "Don't worry I don't bite, I don't think, I understand if you're not really in the mood for talking, let's get you settled and we can talk about it in the morning," Maddie said and smiled happily "here this way to the cabin, don't worry I already got your things," Beca smiled and followed Maddie to their cabin.

When they finally reached the cabin Beca had noticed that nobody was awake and that all the cabins were dark inside. The cabins had one bunk bed and just one twin bed. They had a closet and that's really all. Once they reached the Cabin Beca was volunteered to go in first. She first saw a girl sitting staring at the wall and the girl also had ginger hair but it was very, VERY bright. Maddie came up behind her "you mind taking the top bunk? Sorry I…" Maddie trailed off and Beca just said "Sure it's fine," and started to climb the ladder up to the top bunk. She really didn't have much room on the top but it was comfortable.

She saw all her stuff sitting on her bed and the bed was already made. She smiled and unpacked her things and just lay down on the bed. She felt as if someone was staring at her and looked down to see Maddie looking up at her smiling "Fear of heights, we'll talk in the morning you better get your sleep," Maddie smiled and climbed into her bed bellow Beca's. Wait, Beca was at summer camp! She wasn't supposed to be smiling! What was happening to her? She felt Maddie turn off the light and Beca didn't know how long she lay there thinking but it must've been a while because she heard snoring. Beca sighed as she felt alone again. But all the sudden she heard someone whisper "try and think about what it will be like when school starts again," Beca didn't even know who said it. She didn't even know if a real person said it. But it worked and she soon felt all her worries go away.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please don't hate me for not introducing Chloe and please don't hate me for the character maddie... I mean... yeah I got nothing, until next time :D**


End file.
